School Crossed Lovers
by TheMasterfulShipper
Summary: Nepeta doesn't have Equius at school anymore, her best friend gone. Trying to make new friends she makes one with someone unexpectedly. Sollux and her become friends and much more. Still the beginning... But there will eventually be smut... just not yet


"Sollux, Sollux what's wrong?" The young Leijon asked he friend. Sitting down next to the quite male she peaked her head over his shoulder looking at his laptop. He glanced into the reflection of the compute and looked to her curiously before shutting down the laptop closing it quickly so she didn't see the pictures on the main page.

"Nothing Nepeta, what do you want?" he asked turning around to actually look at her. She pouted and looked to him with sadness in her eyes. He saw the sadness and rolled his eyes looking to her. Taking his glasses off he rubbed the bridge of his nose sighing.

"Nothing ith wrong Nep, I promith." He said looking her in the eyes. He rarely allowed anyone to actually see his bi-colored eyes, but somehow he felt comfortable showing them to her. This was the first time he actually looked into her green eyes without his shades on. He had to admit they were very lovely. She nodded slightly then perked up smiling. "Wanna play a game?" she asked blissfully. Groaning he shook his head putting his glasses back on.

"What game?" he asked the girl who smirked and held up a finger over her lips.

"It's a secret~" she purred running off going into the game closet. He sighed and stood up and followed her into the closet watching her look through the games quickly. He chuckled seeing how hyper she got. It was fairly amusing. After a few more minutes of searching she found what it was she was looking for. Pulling out the card game she held up Uno, the one game that she always liked playing no matter how many times she loses. He chuckled and took the game and went off to the art room.

"Hey Sollux, wait fur me!" she cried out running after him going into the art room. Opening the door she looked around curiously not seeing the male who should already be there. Walking into the room she shut the door not noticing the man behind her. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself before she was pounced on and tickled. Squealing she tried pulling away from Captor laughing and he didn't allow it. Holding her in his hands he kept tickling her.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" she cried out trying her best to get way with no avail. He laughed and after he got his fill he let her go. She was panting hard trying to contain her giggles. She looked up to him her cheeks flushed and her breathing still rapid. Backing away from him she composed herself slightly and glared.

"What was that fur?" she asked pretending to pout. He could see right through her. It was one of the few things about this girl that entertained him. She was always so easy to read and to make blush. Shaking his head he went over to one of the tables and sat down. He pulled out the cards and started to shuffle them quickly that way they could get the game over. Nepeta sighed and walked over putting her bag down and sat across from the Captor. She watched him shuffle the cards. It hypnotized her every time she saw someone do it.

After he got done shuffling he dealt the cards out and as the game started it was over. Nepeta groaned and started shuffling. That was the one rule she knew everyone used. If you lost you had to shuffle and deal. An hour went by and each game she played she lost. She was so tired of it she threw her cards across the table screaming.

"Fuck this game! I give up…" the young Leo said gather the cards putting them away. The man smiled and shook his head standing up. "What did you expect Nep? Me to go eathee on you?" he asked standing up. She looked to him and shook her head. She knew better. Looking at the time her stomach growled. It was close to dinner time and her stomach was yelling at her.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner Pawllux? She asked looking to him smiling softly. The man nodded and left to head to the cafeteria. She smiled slightly and went back to the game closet. It was hard these days to find someone to hang out with since Equius left for advanced training. None of the other students really paid her any mind since she was so over the top. Sighing she left the room to get to dinner. As she was leaving she accidently ran into another one of the students.

"I'm sorry… I guess my head's in the clouds" she said giggling trying to look like her usual up beat self. The person she ran into was Vriska, one of the whiniest girls at the school. Nepeta backed up slightly before sighing shaking her head walking around the venomous woman nodding her head slightly.

"You better be sorry worthless worm." The Scorpio said as if what Nepeta had done was the worst thing in the world. Nepeta paid her no mind. The Serket was always like this. No matter what it was anyone did for her besides Meenah, another whiny girl. The two are inseparable and it's disgustingly gross to see them together. Going to the cafeteria the young Leijon looked around to see where some of her friends might be.

Walking through the line she actually chose to eat just fruit that day. Which was rare usually she'll eat anything the school serves but this time she decided it was too gross to stomach. Grabbing a bunch of bananas and nectarines' she went to sit down alone at a table before she was poked. Squeaking she looked over to see who it was. It was Sollux, and he was smirking. She glared playfully then she noticed Karkat sitting with him.

"H-hello Karkitty, hello Pawllux." She said bowing her head quickly before going to leave. Karkat looked to her curiously raising a brow while Sollux gently grabbed her arm.

"You can thit with uth you know. I don't know about K.k. but I don't bite. At leatht not hard anywayth." He said teasingly. Karkat just rolled his eyes; the Cancerian did not find his friends joke very amusing. Nepeta giggled and nodded slightly sitting down on the opposite side of the table from the two.

"How are you today Karkitty?" the young girl asked looking to the male slightly. His brilliant chocolate brown eyes shifted slightly to look at her and he shrugged his usual shrug. She smiled slightly at the fact that he actually acknowledged her. Peeling her banana's she cut them up along with the nectarines' and made a fruit salad.

She began eating but every time she took a bite of a banana Sollux chuckled. She looked up to him midway from a bite and gave him a curious glance before ignoring it. This continued throughout their dinner. She wasn't fond of being made fun of nor was she fond of people watching her eat. Finishing her dinner she sat the fork down and looked to him.

"What was so funny?" she asked looking at him directly in the eyes. Her emerald green eyes could see through his black sunglasses. She stared right into his blue and green eyes trying to bore into his soul before she couldn't anymore and she ended up looking away. Picking up her plate she stood up to leave the table when Sollux cleared his throat. She looked over and saw him pushing his plates over to her.

"Damn you're lazy you know that Pawllux." She said taking his plates and looked to Karkat expecting him to want her to do the same thing. He looked up to her and waved her off not really wanting anything to do with her. She nodded slightly and sighed walked over to the kitchen. Walking into the room she was splashed with one of the sprayers by the sink.

"Waah! That the furrick!" She yelped wiping her face the best she could. Putting the dishes down she used her coat to wipe her face off better to see who it was who spurayed her. She glanced around looking at the dish washer station before she saw the culprit. 'Feferi… of course…' frowning she put the plates on the dish rack and turned around only to be spurayed again. Growling she turned around looking at the overly obsessed fish lover. "What the furrick Feferi?! Why do you keep spraying me?"

"Water you mean Nepeta?" the girl behind the counter asked, a shark like grin spreading across her face deviously.

"You know damn well what I mean Peixes! There's no one else back there besides you and I'm the only one out here who has been spurayed."

"Oh, you mean like this?" she asked spraying the girl again. Grumbling she shook her head and turned around leaving the kitchen. She could hear the woman laugh from outside the kitchen and looked up to see Horrus. Blinking she nodded her head slightly before trying to walk around him.

"Um… Nepeta? If I may ask, why are you wet?" the older male asked looking to her slightly worried. She shook her head looking away trying to contain her tears. Looking up slightly she saw Sollux go in and she frowned. Of course, they're dating, that's the only reason Feferi would actually do something like that. She doesn't want her man near the Leo. Moving past him she went back to her dorm to change.

After she got to her room she took a shower trying to forget what had happened at dinner. 'It was rude of her to do something so conceited like that! I mean what am I? Chopped lifur?' she thought to herself drying off. It was useless doing anything about it though. She was the school president, most popular, and everyone loved her. How could she compare to that?

Getting her pajamas on she dried her hair more making sure it was dry enough to actually brush. Reaching for her brush she heard a knock at her door and she sighed slightly getting up. Who could be knocking on her door? Getting up she walked over to the door and opened it slightly and looked out seeing Porrim. Blinking slightly she opened it more exposing herself and the room. She was dressed in a tight tank top and a pair of kitty cat pajama bottoms. Porrim looked to her and sighed slightly not really wanting to tell the girl but Kankri and Karkat insisted that she did.

"Sollux needs you." She said looking to the young female. Moving away from the door Porrim letting the young Leijon come out into the hall. Nepeta walked out of her room and looked down the hall into Dolorosa's office. She saw the two Cancerians in the office and the Gemini. Frowning she walked down the hall thinking she was going to be made fun of by the boys. Knocking on the door she saw Sollux look extremely down. Dolorosa looked to the door and opened it allowing her to come in.

"Hello Nepeta, can I help you?" the older woman asked looking to the student. Stiffening up slightly she looked to her then back to Kankri and Karkat then back to her. "I… was asked to come down because these two needed me?" she asked curiously looking back to the boys. Karkat sighed and looked to Kankri who was just sitting with Sollux trying to reassure him.

"Sollux, what's wrong?" Nepeta asked going over to the young Captor. He kept his head down ignoring the girls' question. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially not after what had just happened to him not only an hour ago. She sighed and looked to Kankri asking him with her eyes if he could move. The man noticed the look and moved so she could sit with the Captor. Letting out a sigh Nepeta gently put her hand on his back and gently rubbed it. What could have made this man so sad? Leaning onto his shoulder Nepeta kept rubbing his back. 'I guess this is why they called me in here. I'm usually good with comfurting people… I think.' The blond thought while holding Sollux close.

After about a half hour of silence Nepeta looked up when she heard the girls dorm door open up and she saw Feferi. The horrible girl who splashed her earlier looked into the office and laughed walking past the office. Sollux cringed hearing her voice and he looked down shaking his head not wanting to hear it again. Covering his ears he shook his head slightly still frowning. Nepeta took one of his hands gently and held it comfortingly.

Time ticked on and soon it was time for each of the dorms to have their meeting letting Kankri and Karkat take Sollux back to their dorm Nepeta sighed going out into her own dorm lounge. She wondered what it was that has got Sollux so upset. Usually he's a bit of an ass but he's never been this depressed. Leaning against the wall she kept her eyes down averted from the other girls while listening to the announcements that Dolorosa had. After that was over they went and started on their chores. Her room had the next two weeks off, so Nepeta decided she was going to sit in the rotunda for a little while. Going out she sat down on the side wall where there was a couch for three. Looking around she saw all the boys from the other three dorms along with some of the females working. She spotted Sollux and smiled slightly seeing him actually working. Running over to him quickly she smiled and poked his back.

"Hey Pawllux! How are you?" the girl asked looking to the older male. He just looked to her as if she was a little insane. Only she would be out in the rotunda with out shoes or socks for that matter. Rolling his eyes he poked her side a few times causing her to squeak before answering.

"I've been worth, don't worry yourthelf Nepeta. It ith not your problem." He said his lisp ever present in the way he speaks. She frowned slightly and nodded then smiled softly looking to him as if she was going to bombard him with questions before Lady Serket, also known as Mindfang, told everyone to get back into their dorms if they weren't working otherwise they'd get concern reports. Frowning Nepeta looked to him and hugged him tightly before running off back to her dorm so she didn't get in trouble.

Shaking his head he smiled slightly knowing all the girl wanted was to make sure he was okay. That was one of the small qualities most people over looked on her. She was caring and loving, she had too big of a heart and people took that for granted. Finishing his work he went to his room, bullshited with Karkat and Kankri then went to bed, not really looking forward to the next day.

That next morning Nepeta walked to the cafeteria early. 6:30 A.M to be precise. Why was she awake this early again? Oh right, she couldn't sleep so she waited for the earliest she could leave her dorm to actually go to breakfast. Dragging her feet she walked past the recreation building all the way to the cafeteria. It was quite out at this hour, which wasn't surprising since no one else really ever wanted to be awake at this time. Getting to the building she walked into the main dining area, the smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. Walking over to the line she spotted someone already there, which indeed surprise her. It was Sollux, what was he doing there that early? More importantly why was his bitch of a girlfriend with him? Getting a bowl for cereal she filled it with some Captain Crunch and put milk into it before wandering over to the male. Pulling out the seat next to him she put her bowl down.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked looking to him smiling softly. He jolted slightly just now noticing her. Nodding he moved over for her to sit down, his own empty bowl sitting in front of him. She could see the residue left in the bowl and she knew that he had already eaten. Eating her cereal, Nepeta kept her eyes down trying to focus on actually eating the food in front of her rather than falling asleep in it. Occasionally she'd glance over seeing Sollux just shuffling his cards. Smiling softly she finished her food and stretched purring.

"That was wonderful~." The young female said purring. Sollux looked over to her raising a brow. He was still confused as to why she was actually awake this early. Putting his cards away he went and got another bowl of cereal. Watching him she sighed putting her head on her hands holding it up by keeping her elbows on the table. She had never noticed how attractive Sollux was before. Usually she just kept her distance from him especially since Feferi was always clinging to him.

When he came back to the table Sollux looked to her and flicked her poked her side. Squeaking she looked to him glaring. "What was that for Pawllux?!" she exclaimed holding her side trying to keep away from him so he couldn't poke her again. Smirking slightly he shook his head. She really was useful to make someone feel better. Eating his food he stayed quiet while she rambled on about random things that she's role played or the random little facts that she knew.

It was 7:30 now and more students started coming in including Kankri and Karkat who got their food and walked over to sit with Nepeta and Sollux. It was nice to finally have other people to talk to, that meant Nepeta wasn't forced to just talk the other males' ear off. The boys talked amongst themselves not really including the girl but she was okay with that. It was nice just hearing Sollux's voice not sound so broken or hurt. Smiling she sat there quietly listening to them talk about anything and everything. Suddenly Sollux got quiet hearing a certain girl's voice. His face went white and he got shaky suddenly. Nepeta looked to him curiously, frowning when she saw him get up and leave quickly.

'Feferi must have done something to him…' she thought standing up taking her bowl along with his since he left before he could take it into the back. Seeing Feferi already schmoozing over Eridan Nepeta growled knowing what had happened. Putting the dishes away she stormed off ignoring Feferi who was just making a snide remark about her. She didn't care; all she cared about was making sure Sollux was okay.

Going to her class she looked around seeing Sollux sitting alone keeping his head down. Frowning she walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move it was as if his body died while his mind lived. Sitting down next to him she brought out her book and started reading it. Class wasn't going to be starting for a while since it was only 7:40 and classes didn't start until 8:15. Keeping her head down she continued to glance over at him hoping he would at least notice the fact that she was there. After another twenty minutes went by he finally lifted his head and looked around the class room spotting Nepeta sitting with him. Seeing her read her book he decided to stay quiet instead of asking her how long she had been there. She noticed him lift his head and smiled slightly putting her book down.

"Morning, what's up?" she asked looking to him smiling gently. It wasn't good to see her friends be so sad. It was depressing not only for herself but for them and she'd rather see them happy than not. He shook his head, he really didn't want to talk about it, he'd rather talk about something far happier or something that didn't have to involve his ex. Nepeta nodded agreeing to not ask about it again. Leaning back in her seat the Leijon yawned and looked to the clock. "Five minutes 'til class starts. Thank Gog it's so boring. How do you do it Pawllux?" she asked looking to him tiredly. Usually she's in class about this time but she doesn't leave her room until 7:30. And here she was been out of her room for already almost two hours and in class.

"What do you mean how do I do it? I jutht get up early that'th all Nep, nothing thpecial about that." He said looking to the woman who was leaning in her chair. She pouted but nodded slightly sitting in her chair correctly when the teacher came in to start teaching them. Groaning Nepeta got bored easily. She had already finished everything needed for this class, why was she still there? Actually working on her homework for other classes, Nepeta sat quietly while the minutes ticked by. Other students went to different classes, some students came to this class. It was the same thing day in and day out. Life was so boring and she didn't know what to do with herself. She could always read slash stories or draw but neither of those sounded much fun for her right now.


End file.
